Fantas Silbar
Introduction Fantas is a banshee, eternally walking the earth as a result of his suffering meant to never end. He acts as Osaka Gakuin's night watchman, and is a terrifying reminder to those outside and inside that the night time isn't theirs. His reputation is such that even the nocturnal students are recommended to stay indoors, as there's no promise of their safety if they don't take proper measures against Fantas. Appearance: Fantas appears normal at a glance, but this is due to meticulous magical reformation. He used to be disfigured beyond belief, with rotting skin, visible bones and elongated limbs. Now, he looks far more human. With normal human proportions and a relatively athletic body, Fantas appears as a regular human with neon green hair and green eyes, fair skin and a relatively unemotional face. Fantas dons a hunter's cloak constantly, wearing camo pants, leather armour and black gloves, concealing his weapons behind his back so he can pull them out discreetly. He also wears brown combat boots so he can traverse across difficult terrain quickly. He favours a skull mask to wear when he goes "hunting", so that the prey doesn't view him as anything but a monster, despite his newly semi-pretty facial features. Personality: Fantas is generally quite imposing. He rarely speaks, is immensely patient and incredibly persistent. He has no sympathy for others, having had lost that along with his need for self preservation in his many years of anguish. This makes him associate everything that moves with animals, and believes it is his job to hunt everything that moves, granted whether or not the hunt is worth it as well. He gets a kick out of scaring others, and is somewhat sadistic. He does have his limits, and can sacrifice momentary amusement for future amusement, having learned over time that there's always a bigger fish. He is generally rather simple, but is highly intuitive in combat. He can keep up with his opponents and anticipate some of their attacks or strategies simply due to having seen many before. He fails to succeed at academic intelligence, suggesting he simply has no capacity for it. All he is capable of is intuitive thinking, some common sense, and has a hunter's mind. Backstory: Born in the 8th century, although in a year that Fantas cannot remember, he was a young boy in a small village, where he was the child of a hunter of immense skill, who was known for his usage of hounds whilst hunting. Every day, he would learn from his father, becoming an immensely talented hunter, tracker, beast handler, and even a half decent chef. His father only set a few rules for him. One, to never split away from him when hunting until adulthood. Two, not to leave the dogs behind in case of danger. And three, never to enter the forest to the west of the village. The west forest was said to contain dark spirits that were proven to prevent those that entered from ever coming back out. He complied with all these rules, and trained with his father diligently. He learned from his father until his eventual demise in his late 50s, leaving Fantas alone. Fantas was a young man at this point, and had no shortage of skill as a hunter, chasing down rare game and being the source of most meat in his village, as his daily excursions brought plenty of food for all of those who needed it. His skill lead to him becoming quite pompous, and he entered the forbidden forest. With his pack of 10 dogs, his trusty bow and knives, he ran into the forest to hunt the beasts that dwelt within. Fantas took up the habit of whistling in order to draw the attention of beasts towards him, just so he could find them with more ease, regardless of whether it caused the beast to come closer or run. This, would eventually lead to his demise. Within the forest, he found no beasts, no spirits, but instead found a small cottage. Being smart enough to avoid the stupid mistake of investigating through the front door, he perched up in a tree and began to watch. Unfortunately for him, the house was heavily monitored through magical means, and he was spotted. His hounds, and him were both quickly captured. His hounds all perished and were fed to him by force, but he didn't receive the same mercy. He was captured by a vampire with a penchant for dark, transformative magic, and they used him as a guinea pig. Slowly but surely transforming him into one of their own servants, he became a banshee. The vampire had heard his whistling, and having begun development of a dark spirit that utilized sound, they believed it would be funny to make the hunter their first victim, and they were sure that such a well trained individual could survive it. Unfortunately, he did. He was reborn, with none of his former memories, simply being reborn as Fantas, never being capable of remembering his actual name. The vampire taught him how to use his magic, as she was sure that he could no longer resist, something that took one year of experimentation to ensure. Slowly but surely, he became capable of using his banshee abilities, and they developed with remarkable speed as soon as he was able to use them. The vampire realized that he still remember some things intuitively, like how to hunt, how to hide, and he still had that penchant for whistling, although without any of the pompousness he had before, instead transforming him into the optimal, obedient servant. The vampire began a conquest across the land, using their power and their new soldier to wreak havoc. Everywhere they went, they brought chaos, destruction and fear. Fantas was neutral about most of the killing, but when they ran, it gave him a feeling of ecstacy he didn't know he was capable of. He soon realised his sadism was one of the few things that retained his individuality, and he took his chance. Through the creator's mistake of not giving him a self destruct button, he turned against the vampire, and instead slaughtered them, before disappearing into the darkness. Since then, Fantas had hunted, fought, and stalked nearly globally, his signature whistling giving him hold in a mass of different cultures, the most factual one being the folktale of El Silbon. He stalked across the world for centuries upon centuries, before beginning a hunting spree in Osaka. This went fairly successfully, as the parks and forests in the area sufficed as hiding places, but he soon met his match. A headmaster of a certain school that was recently founded had vanquished Fantas, something none other had ever done before, impressing him. Fantas offered his servitude in return for an alliance of sorts. Thus began his employment as Osaka Gakuin's night watchman. After being hired, he acquired a few customized weapons to help him keep intruders out, with the sole restriction of never harming a student, or he would be killed. Exceptions do apply if the student asks him to, or if they prove to no longer be an ally. But this would be very, very unwise. He can recognize students via the student patches, and knows the faces of most teachers, but generally doesn't trust any of them unless they whistle back to him. Abilities: Fantas is a banshee, and as such has a few inherent abilities, although with a touch of uniqueness. Whilst most banshees rely on songs to apply curses and blessings, he has no capacity for blessings. Instead, his curse capability is immense, and he can apply them through both whistling and screams. His whistling has a unique capacity to be interpreted based on the listener. The closer he is to the individual hearing the whistling, the further the whistling sounds, and vice versa. Along with this, anything that hears the whistle is immediately sensed by Fantas, and their conditions/well-being become apparent. The whistling is capable of causing unnatural fear in lesser willed beings, although stronger beings will only sense mild discomfort on top of their other emotions. The whistling calls his hounds to his location with higher notes, and sends them away with lower notes. Calling a hound requires 3 quick whistles, and he has a max of 10 hounds. He can dispell his hounds with 4 quick whistles. After dispelling a hound, he must wait a minute to call it back out. The hounds can be out for half an hour unless they are dispelled by him or another source. The hounds themselves are spectral, glowing a sickly green, with night vision, keen senses, razor sharp teeth and claws as well as partial incorporeal qualities. They are capable of running through solid objects, but silver weapons will damage them and dispell them. His screams can apply curses to those that hear them, but generally instill fear. Those hearing them will find themselves fatally unfortunate, and heavily impaired in their capacity to perform physical feats, as well as some audible ringing and ear pains/headaches. The effectiveness of this varies based on the strength of the individual, but some experience heavy fatigue, shortness of breath, intense muscle aches and cramps as well as lower physical durability. The screams can stockpile in effect, up to 10 times. If he screams more than once at a target, they will find that the default effects are amplified by the number if times he's previously screamed. The effects of the screams will last 24 hours unless removed. He has one final ability that can isolate his opponents. He can begin to count out loud, gradually increasing the number up till his body count, which currently rests at 3163. Whilst he counts, at least one person must be capable of hearing him, or the ability has no effect. For every number he counts, something stockpiles. This something is his detainment ability known as lost woods. For every number, an opponent he touches will be detained within a realm private to Fantas for slightly longer, scaling with 5 seconds per number. He must make direct contact with his target and say, "caught you," which will result in the opponent disappearing into this forest for the stockpiled time. After he stops counting, he has 3 seconds to touch his target, or the ability goes on cooldown for a second per number he's counted up to. After usage, it goes on cooldown as well. The person touched by the ability when it activates will disappear and reappear in the lost woods in a random location. Fantas can enter and exit the realm once every minute, whereupon he will be teleported to a random location in the lost woods. The lost woods themselves are a dark, swampy sentient forest. The woods adapt to the efforts of those inside to escape, essentially forming a labyrinthine structure of trees, as the exit retreats away from them. The location chews up light sources of any kind, dimming them to an insignificant amount, although still existent. The trees have regenerative abilities, and destroying them scarcely helps in escaping. Those inside will find that the nature within the lost woods is unresponsive, as is the wind. There is nothing to indicate that anything there is alive or moving, unless you can sense one of the other occupants. After the time limit runs out on the amount the detained individual had to spend within, the exit freely reveals itself and the trees part. Upon exiting, the individual contained inside exits 2 meters away from Fantas in a random direction, even if Fantas has moved to a different location from where he captured them. Skills Fantas is an exceptional hunter, using his knowledge of tracking and staying silent to be almost unnoticeable whilst tailing his prey. He sets relatively simple traps throughout his turf constantly to give himself an edge. Otherwise, Fantas has a remarkably durable body, no sense of pain, and impressive physical capacity, being quite fast and strong. Although he may be somewhat close minded and not think outside the box too often, he has combat experience totalling up to 1.3k years, making him immensely skilled in the art of combat. Equipment: He carries around a bizarrely shaped sniper rifle and two hunting knives made just for him. Gallery: Fantas.png|Fantas' design. Fantas2.png|Fantas with his skull mask and weapons. FantasWoods.png|A painting of Fantas. FantasBust.png|A bust of Fantas FantasChibi.png|Fantas Chibi w/ background. FantasChibi2.png|Fantas Chibi without background. FantasSniper.png|Fantas' rifle. FantasKnife.png|One of Fantas' hunting knives. Trivia: His name is a rough take of "Ghost Whistle" in Spanish. *Fantas' design was custom made for Mkatkannon by Aririzia on Deviantart, and both of the fullbodies are made by her. The weapons were also designed by Aririzia. *The painting of fantas was done by polis-adopts on Deviantart *The chibis of fantas were done by Nemukuri on Deviantart *The Bust of Fantas was done by Mint-053 on Deviantart Fantas' theme is Salve Maria by Taku Iwasaki, and the battle theme is an instrumental of Engel by Rammstein.Category:The Kat Collection Category:Male Category:Teacher Category:Character Category:Supernatural Category:Fae Category:Arcane Category:Accepted Character